


Carrossel mágico

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fantasizing, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Acreditava pouco no seu amigo, especialmente quando contava coisas ouvidas nos livros que leia-lhe a mãe.Então, enquanto continuava a escutar a música proveniente da caixa e a olhar os pequenos cavalos que andavam à volta, teve de repente vontade de acredita-lo.





	Carrossel mágico

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Carrossel mágico**

Naquela manhã Yuto tinha chegado ao jardim de infância mais contento que normal.

Não era que geralmente não gostasse de ir, o oposto.

Só, naquela manhã tinha mais uma razão para fazê-lo.

Um dia antes os seus tios tinham visitado, e tinham-lhe dado uma caixa de música.

Não tinha tido um grande interesse pelo objeto, e não tinha compreendido a utilidade até quando a sua mãe tinha-lhe feito ver a pequena mola escondida por trás disso, e o carrossel esculpido na madeira tinha começado a virar e soar.

Tinha ficado a olha-lo, encantado, e a fazê-lo começar várias vezes, sem cansar-se.

Naquela manhã tinha-o colocado às escondidas na mochila, a esperar que a mãe não percebesse-o, intencionado a mostra-lo aos seus amigos.

Quando chegou, vestiu depressa o avental, a saudar dum gesto impaciente os professores e a entrar; encontrou imediatamente Yamada, sentado numa das mesas, e aproximou-se dele a passos rápidos.

“Olá Ryosuke!” disse à criança, a pôr uma mão no seu ombro e a fazê-lo sobressaltar.

“Yuto!” queixou-se ele, a levar teatralmente uma mão ao coração. “Assustaste-me!” disse, enquanto Yuto sentava-se ao seu lado, a pôr a mochila na mesa e a encolher os ombros.

“Lamento, não queria.” disse, depressa. “Tenho de fazer-te ver uma coisa!” exclamou após, a tirar a caixa de música e a pô-la perante o maior, com ar emocionado.

Yamada olhou para o objeto com olhos esbugalhados por uns segundos, depois inclinou a cabeça dum lado e olhou o seu amigo.

“O que é?” perguntou, confundido.

Yuto virou a mola e fez começar a melodia, e os olhos de Ryosuke esbugalharam ainda mais.

“Oh!” disse-lhe, com ar encantado, muito parecido com a que tinha de ter ele a noite antes. Após Yuto viu-lhe franzir o sobrolho, pensativo, enquanto com os dedos tocava ligeiramente o contorno dos pequenos cavalos de madeira. “Eu nunca foi num carrossel, sabes” disse, com ar de repente triste.

Yuto abriu a boca, perturbado pela notícia.

“Sério nunca foste?” perguntou, depois pensou-o por uns segundos e sorriu. “Da próxima vez que a minha mamã e o meu pai vão levar-me, então, poder vir connosco!” propôs, sem desanimar.

Yamada sorriu ligeiramente, a morder-se um lábio.

“E que tem de especial os carrosséis? São divertidos?” perguntou, a continuar a olhar encantado para a caixa de música. Nakajima acenou vigorosamente com a cabeça, a baixar-se para dele com ar conspirador.

“Sim, são muito divertidos. E uma vez a minha mamã leu-me um livro, 'Mary Poppins', onde os cavalos do carrossel soltavam-se e começavam a andar por aí a sós!” explicou, com ar sonhador. “Ainda não aconteceu-me, mas estou seguro que quando vamos ir juntos vai acontecer a nós também!” terminou, com ar solene.

Ryosuke esbugalhou ainda mais os olhos.

Acreditava pouco no seu amigo, especialmente quando contava coisas ouvidas nos livros que leia-lhe a mãe.

Então, enquanto continuava a escutar a música proveniente da caixa e a olhar os pequenos cavalos que andavam à volta, teve de repente vontade de acredita-lo.

Sim, convenceu-se.

Quando tivesse ido no carrossel com Yuto, os seus cavalos iam certo começado a andar por aí a sós, e ia ser muito divertido.

Mal podia esperar.


End file.
